L loves Misa
by iLuvLawliet
Summary: This is what happens when L comfronts Misa about his secret affection for her.


***sorry if you don't like it but i'm on the fanfiction all the time and i love to read all the cool stories and ideas that people have so i thought i might try to write one myself. i'm probly not very good but this is my first try at writing a fanfiction.***

Misa was exhaustes as she stepped into the elevator, taking her up to her appartment. She had just gotten home from a long day of people shoving cameras in her face and being chased around by magazine reporters, and all she wanted to do was have a relaxing shower, and go to sleep. On her way up the elevator she had already started to un-botton her black, laced blouse. When the elevator finally reached her floor, she walked straight toward her bathroom, mind-lessly throwing the remaining items of her clothing through-out her appartment. As she approached the shower she had nothing left on her delicate body,but the pretty pink bow tied perfectly at the top of her head. She tugged at the bow eargerly, taking a few strands of golden curls with it, she turned on the water and played with the tempreture for a little while before jumping into the steaming hot water. She was so consumed in the hot sensations on her soar muscles, humming to herself, that she almost missed the dark reflection of a figure behind her in the already fogged mirror.

Misa gasped, trying to gain enough air to scream, then there was a hand blocking the sound trying to escape her mouth. She was being dragged through her black appartment. She hadn't been paying attention earlier when she was on her way to jump in the shower, and she hadn't bothered to turn on any lights in her appartment. Misa's pale, exposed body was sopping wet, trying to trash and pull away from what ever was tugging at her and tightening around her limbs. When she realized she was laying down, she squinted, trying to take in her surroundings as quickly as possible. Then the lights flickered on around her. She found that she was in her bedroom, and had some how been tied down by her arms and legs to her bed. She tried hard to draw in a deep breath partly to scream, but that wouldn't do much, she had the whole floor to herself. She couldn't seem to catch her breath though, because her mouth had been taped shut.

She lay there alone for a moment. Just when Misa's breathing started to even and her heart-rate slow, she saw him emerge from the darkness of the hallway as he entered the room. Misa looked up to find L standing there. He stood there, shirtless, and some how he looked all of a sudden, hot. Misa had never really payed much attention to L she was always doing what ever it was that Light wanted her to be doing, that she never really, looked at him. He was so, beautiful, with his tousled black hair and perfectly muscled body, gleaming with either sweat or water from the fight Misa had put up, there was nothing more, SEXY than him. L stood against the wall with his arms crossed neatly accross his chest. Misa had almost forgotten the fact that she was tied to a bed when L started to explain himself.

L spoke in alomost a whisper but he was close enough that Misa could hear him clearly, "I don't understand why you've waisted so much of you'r time with him. Light, he is so foolish,"he walked toward Misa,"How could he use you? you're so, beautiful. L bent down to kneel beside Misa, "so, delicate." L leaned toward Misa, removing the tape from Misa's mouth and kissing her gently."I hope that one day you'll forgive me for this, but I couldn't think of any other way to show you how much I care about you, how much I love you. Not without that that clown you call a boyfriend around."L bent down and kissed Misa again, but this time more eagerly."If you want this to stop," L whispered as his fingers slowly traced along the contours of Misa's body and rested on her hips,"just say so, and i'll leave now, but if you feel the same way, I will never stop showing you how much I love you."L leaned down, and kissed Misa again, passionatly, but this time Misa retourned the kiss, leaning toward him as much as her restraints would allow. That was all the confirmation L needed, he was on top of Misa un-tieing the ropes that strapped her helplessly, not being able to hold him.

As soon as Misa was free from the ropes she was in L's arms, pulling him tighter, gripping his hair in her delicate hands. L pulled Misa closer, kissing her passionatly, each time showing the want, no, the need to be with her. L pushed Misa backward onto the bed so he was on top of her. Misa's hands found L's and they intertwined fingers as Misa found L's waist with her legs and tightened them around him, and they continued kissing passionatly. "I love you," he looked up into L's eyes,"I love you too, Lawliet." 


End file.
